


Feverish Antics

by Adaridaba



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fever, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sick Daniel, Sickfic, helpful lula and merritt, mentions of the movie Zombieland, mother-hen jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaridaba/pseuds/Adaridaba
Summary: “I s-said I’m fine” he whines, cementing the fact that he was not fine at all. J Daniel Atlas doesn't whine. Complain sure, but never whine.or whereJack worries, Lula and Merritt are good soup makers, and Daniel has a fever.





	Feverish Antics

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop with domestic horsemen, it brings me life.  
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. Hope you all enjoy!

“You know you kinda look like him” Lula states as she shoves more popcorn into her mouth.

Sitting to her left on the couch was Merritt with a scowl on his face. “What? No way, not even close.”

“Seriously, its like you guys could be twins or something.”

“I think you need to get your eyes checked. Besides I’m way better looking than him.” 

“I wouldn’t say that...but come on you really can’t see it? He's like your mirror image, just with a cowboy hat, right Jack?”

Lula looks to her right where Jack sat with a small frown on his face. Seeming to have not heard her question at all, his eyes stay glued to the screen. 

He wasn’t really focused on watching Zombieland. Something was off. Something was missing.

“Hellooo, earth to Jack?” Lula nudges his side with her elbow.

“Come on Jackie, tell her she's wrong, I don’t look anything like that guy.”

“You totally do! And the kid looks exactly like Daniel!”

Realization hits Jack as he looks around the room “Hey, where _is_ Danny?” 

Lula gives him an unimpressed look, raised eyebrow and all, before shrugging and looking over at Merritt.

“I think he’s been in his room this entire time,” Merritt says with a dismissive wave of his hand, before reaching into the popcorn bowl. “I saw him earlier this morning though, he looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep” he adds around a mouthful of popcorn.

“Oh…” Jack says softly, the small frown still in place.

Danny was probably just sleeping then. But usually even when he didn’t get any sleep he would be out of his room by now.

“Ugh, just go check on him already!” Lula exclaims as she gently shoves him off the couch. 

“Fair warning though, the movie isn’t getting paused” she calls out as Jack heads down the hall. 

He wonders what Merritt means when he hears the other man complain loudly “He didn’t even answer the question” followed by a snort from Lula. 

 

♤ ♣ ♧ ♥ ♡ ♦ ♢

 

No wonder why he felt like something was missing, he hadn't seen Danny all morning, and it was practically noon now. 

Once Jack made it to the door he pauses. 

Hopefully everything’s okay. Danny hadn’t been the type to seclude himself since they had started dating a couple months back.

He could just be tired, Jack reminds himself before pushing the door open and asking out for the other quietly “Danny…?”

“Don’t you people knock?” a weak, scratchy voice sounds out from beneath a pile of blankets. 

“Generally, no.” Jack smirks followed by a small laugh when his eyes land on the assortment of blankets. “You doing okay…?” Usually he would be staring back at a tired glare from Danny by now.

“I’m fine” was the soft reply, promoting Jack to walk farther into the room so that he was now next to the others bed. 

“You don’t sound fine” Jack feels worry slowly creep into his heart. He reaches the blankets that cover the other boys face “Why are you here all-” his voice cuts off as his eyes land on Danny.  
Danny, who was curled in on himself, pale, and shaking like a leaf.

“Shit Danny” Jack kneels next to the bed so that he could better see his boyfriend’s face. 

Danny stares back at him, red nosed and glassy eyed. 

“I s-said I’m fine” he whines, cementing the fact that he was not fine at all. J Daniel Atlas doesn't whine. Complain sure, but never whine.

Jack lets out a small sigh “Obviously not Danny” he says softly as his fingers brushed against the other’s forehead. It was hot and sweaty. 

“Mmm, your hand feels nice...warm” Jack can’t help but feel his heart melt as he watches Danny let out a content sigh and lean in towards his hand. 

“Yeah, and you have a fever” Jack runs his fingers through Danny’s slightly sweaty curls as his mind thinks of all the things he would need in order to help.  
Fluids, probably soup, and rest. At least Danny had one of those covered already. 

Leaning in, Jack places a small kiss on the other’s forehead before placing the blanket back over him. “I’ll be right back okay?”

Danny hums in response before snuggling back into his pillow.

Jack walks back into the living room to a similar discussion from the one that took place when he left.

“I am telling you, there is not one thing about us that is similar” Merritt huffs out.

“Explain both of your love for twinkies then!” Lula says exasperated, hands thrown in the air.

“Hey Jackie, how’s your boy doing?” Merritt asks as soon as he sees the worried look on Jack’s face. Lula gives Merritt a look akin to ‘this discussion isn’t over yet’, before looking over at Jack. “Yeah sweetie, everything okay?”

Jack bites the inside of his cheek before letting out a distressed noise, 

“He has a fever and I need to get him fluids, and at least some food. He probably hasn’t eaten anything since last night, and he looks so miserable, and I just want to help him, but I don’t know how to make soup, and I don’t trust just buying some, and-” 

“Wow, wow slow down sweetheart it’ll be okay” Lula rises from her seat and places a hand on Jack’s shoulder, she’s smiling. “It just so happens that Merritt and I are the best soup maker ever! We can help you out, okay?”

Jack feels himself relax a bit and he gives a small nod in response.

“Wait we?” Merritt questions looking at Lula like she’s lost it.

“Yes Merritt ‘we’, I know you have your own helpful skills when it comes to soup making”

“Okay fair enough” Merritt agrees, not going to deny the fact that he did take much pride in his soup making skills.

Jack smiles at the both of them “Thanks guys.”

“Not a problem! Let's head to the kitchen and get started” she declares and begins to head to head out of the living room with Jack before pausing. “Merritt! Don’t you dare think we aren't watching the rest of that movie later, pause it and get your butt in here.”

“Okay okay, I’m coming.” He lets out a loud groan as he pauses the current bane of his existence before following the other two into the kitchen.

 

♤ ♣ ♧ ♥ ♡ ♦ ♢

 

They are all crowded around the stove arguing if it was better to have the soup simmer on low or high when the slow shuffling of feet catch Jack’s attention.  
Turning, he is slightly surprised to see Danny leaning heavily on the counter shivering harder than before.

“Danny! What are you doing” he quickly rushes to the other’s side and wraps his arms around him. Danny lets out a happy sigh and nuzzles his face against Jack’s neck before proceeding to let Jack support most of his weight. 

“You were taking to long, I missed you” Danny mumbles softly.

Lula and Merritt were now glancing back and forth from Danny to Jack. They had never been this outwardly affectionate in front of the others yet, so Jack understood why they seemed to be in awe at seeing Danny being so tactile.

“He must be really sick” Merritt jokes and laughs. Danial grimaces and glares at Merritt. “Just because you're a cool guy doesn’t mean you should be so loud” he grumbles and shoves himself more into Jack’s embrace. 

Merritt blinks processing what Daniel had just said. Once the words went through, a huge grin appears on his face. “Aw Danny-boy, you think I’m cool?” he says unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Too loud” Daniel whines as a reply. Jack drops a kiss to the top of his head then throws a glare over at Merritt, who raises his hands in mock surrender.

Lula on the other hand is smiling broadly at them both. 

What is she so smiley about?

He looks at Daniel and feels a light blush spread across his cheeks. “Uh… Danny is that my sweater?” Jack couldn’t help but stare at the other in the oversized clothing. He forgets that Danny is basically lanky when compared to him.

Daniel nods into Jack's neck. “Yeah, its the only warm thing I could find” in a quieter voice he adds “and it smells like you.”

“That. Is. Adorable!” Lula lets out a soft squealing noise as Jack feels the blush on his cheeks spread down his neck. 

Daniel looks over at Lula with a confused gaze “No, you’re adorable… well no, pretty, you’re pretty for a girl”

Lula’s hands cover her mouth to stifle the loud giggles trying to escape her. Merritt whispers “I should have recorded this.”

Jack knew that as soon as Danny felt better he was going to want to kill him for letting him talk when he was under the influence of a fever.

“Hey, how about we take you back to bed?” Jack suggests as he tries to steer the other towards the hall.

Danny stops him however by wrapping shaky arms around his waist. “And you… you’re the best thing ever Jack” Daniel says looking up at him with a dopey smile. He then snuggles his face against Jack's neck “You’re so warm….can you stay with me?” he asks quietly.

Jack lets out his own small laugh. He would literally do anything for Danny. 

“Of course” with a small nod he glances over at Merritt and Lula, who both make shooing motions.

He gently maneuvers Danny out of the kitchen and towards his room.

Jack helps Danny lay on the bed and then climbs in himself. The other smiles and quickly makes himself comfortable against Jack’s chest. He was still shivering, but seemed to be content with the warmth that was emitted from Jack's body.

“Thanks Jack, you’re the best” Danny smiles and sweetly places a soft kiss to Jack’s cheek.

Jack hums kissing Danny on the forehead one last time before he slowly runs his fingers through the other’s hair. He smiles as he listens to Danny’s breath even out and succumb to sleep.

 

♤ ♣ ♧ ♥ ♡ ♦ ♢

 

Merritt and Lula quietly glance into the room to see Daniel curled up against Jack’s chest, both fast asleep. 

They both smile, quietly close the door and head back to the kitchen.

“Well I say let's give them an hour or two, then we can go ahead and make sure they eat” Merritt suggest as he turns off the stove.  
Lula nods her head in agreement. 

“Oh hey, Mr. Cool Guy!” a wide smile breaks out across her face as Merritt rolls his eyes. She grabs his hand and drags him back to the living room couch. “We gotta finish watching yours and Daniel’s twins in this movie!” 

Merritt sighs “Yeah, yeah whatever you say Miss Pretty for a Girl.”


End file.
